1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ligating apparatus, which is used by inserting into a living organ, to ligate tissues or the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-064023, filed on Mar. 9, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ligating apparatuses of this type include ones of such constitutions that ligate blood vessels (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,423 specification and U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,229 specification). The ligating apparatus has a loop formed of a twisted ligature disposed at the distal end of a tube, and an arm is provided to protrude on the distal side than the loop. The arm has a curved shape so as to be capable of taking in a blood vessel, while an end of the ligature is routed along the arm and fastened onto the distal end of the arm. When the blood vessel is ligated, the blood vessel is housed in the warped portion of the arm and a hook disposed in the tube is moved forward. Then the end of the ligature, which is fastened onto the arm, is hitched with the hook and the hook is retracted so as to release the ligature from the arm and pull it into the tube. Then the tube is retracted and the loop of the ligature disposed at the distal end of a tube is released from the tube, so that the loop turns into a knot. As the ligature is pulled further, the distal end of the arm bends so that the ligature comes off the arm and ligates the blood vessel.